Van Dib Parodies
by Ukyorou
Summary: Parodized songs
1. Perfect World Van Dib Style

More legal thingies:  
~Based on song "Perfect World" by Guttermouth  
~I don't own Rob's car..(damn)  
~Punkin' Soda is the property of Van Dib  
~Sorry all you Pokemon fans  
  
If I lived in a perfect world,  
I would spend my days driving in Rob's car,  
The party never ends in a perfect world.  
If your life has gotten bad,  
Wave sayonara to Mom and Dad,  
I'm ready to leave here for a perfect world.  
No responsibility,  
Boy that sure sounds good to me,  
All the alcohol is free in the new America,  
Blast your music loud as you dare,  
Celebrate having no cares,  
Living wildly in a perfect world.  
If I lived in a perfect world,  
I would spend my days driving in Rob's car,  
The party never ends in a perfect world.  
If your life has gotten bad,  
Wave sayonara to Mom and Dad,  
I'm ready to leave here for a perfect world.  
Punkin' Soda all around,  
Good-bye all that brings you down,  
Sit around, drive aimlessly,  
In the new America,  
When I turn on my TV,  
Nothing but pure anime,  
No more Pokemon in a perfect world  
guitar break  
Life is ours for us to take,  
Have a picnic at the lake,  
The happiness will never break,  
In the new America,  
In this new world you're totally free,  
And nothing can ever stop me,  
No more inhibitions in a perfect world.  
If I lived in a perfect world,  
I would spend my days driving in Rob's car,  
The party never ends in a perfect world.  
If your life has gotten bad,  
Wave sayonara to Mom and Dad,  
I'm ready to leave here for a perfect world.  
I'm ready to leave here for a perfect world. 


	2. Cross Country Runners

"Cross Country Runners" Based on: "Secret Agent Man" - The Ventures  
  
There are kids who live for only running, To them LSD and speed is the key, With every mile they take, It makes their muscles ache, Odds are they won't live to see tomorrow  
  
Cross country runners, Cross country runners, They're given you a number, And makin' you run five K  
  
Beware of pretty forests you unveil A pretty forest can hide an evil trail Be careful where you step Or it'll be the ground u kiss Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow  
  
Cross country runners, Cross country runners, They're given you a number, And makin' you run five K  
  
Sprinting down a five mile trail on one day And dragging down a ten mile trail the next, Be careful what you say, Or it's more sprint drills today, Odds are you wont' live to see tomorrow  
  
Cross country runners, Cross country runners, They're given you a number, And makin' you run five K 


	3. Basses Are A Girl's Best Friend

Basses Are a Girl's Best Friend  
  
The boys I know, they like to talk,  
Words full of great sentiment,  
But I prefer, a boy who's real,  
And knows musical instruments.  
A kiss on the hand, it may make my heart pound,  
But basses are a girl's best friend!  
A kiss may be grand, but it don't make sweet sound,  
At your first live show or your first traveling tour.  
Men grow old as girls get old,  
And we all lose our cool in the end,  
But four string or five string, these guitars never stop singing!  
Basses are a girl's best friend!  
(Ibanez, Hibi, Yamaha, four string and five string!  
Talk to me Shane M*****, tell me all about it!)  
There may come a time when a lass needs an agent,  
But basses are a girl's best friend!  
There may come a time when a half-brained manager,  
Thinks your awful hot, but get that guitar or else no thought!  
He's your guy when the playing is good,  
But beware when it starts to descend,  
It's then that those ladies go back to their steadies,  
Basses are a girl's best friend!  
I've heard of affairs that were totally harmless,  
But basses are a girl's best friend!  
And I think that affairs that you must keep all guiltless,  
Are better tries, the saucy girls get the cuter guys!  
Time rolls on and youth is gone  
And you have no more hair on your head,  
But stiff backed and old aged you stand straight on stage..  
Basses---..Basses---.  
I don't mean electric,  
Basses are a girls' best friend-----------------!  
K, typing this made me realize this song makes absolutely no sense.but I  
have this funny mental pic of Shane getting all "cocky" and stuff at the  
"Saucy girls get cuter guys"..anyhow, I know it makes no sense, but enjoy  
anyhow! Tchao! Love, peace, and daisies forever! ~_^ 


	4. Runnin' Boy

"Running Boy" - "Skater Boy" - Avril Lavegne  
He was a guy,  
She was a chick,  
Can it be any more conspicuous?  
He liked to run,  
She liked to play*,  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her,  
She acted back,  
Secretly she was leading him on,  
Her and her friends,  
Thought it was cool,  
To make him feel bad while they were at school.  
He was a running boy,  
She said, "See ya' later boy"  
He wasn't cool enough for her,  
She had a pretty face,  
Inside she was devious,  
She needed to stop bein' a BITCH  
One year from now  
She's sittin' at school,  
Doin' her class work, totally solo,  
The announcements come on,  
And guess what she hears?  
About running boy tearin' up cross country,  
She talks to her friends,  
They're already informed,  
And they're gonna go to his next race to see him run,  
She comes along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Watches the guy that she turned dooooown...  
He was a running boy,  
She said, "See ya' later boy"  
He wasn't cool enough for her,  
Now he's fast as hell,  
Tearin' up the racing trail,  
Does your PRETTY FACE SEE WHAT HE'S WORTH??/  
  
He was a running boy,  
She said, "See ya' later boy"  
He wasn't cool enough for her,  
Now he's fast as hell,  
Tearin' up the racing trail,  
Does your PRETTY FACE SEE WHAT HE'S WORTH??/  
*Smirk  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Tough luck this boys mine now,  
We've been more than just good friends,  
You just need to comprehend,  
It's your fault you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
It's the soul that is inside  
He's just a boy  
And now I'm just the chick?  
Can it be anymore conspicuous?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we're together for ever?  
I'm with the runnin' boy,  
I said see ya' later boy,  
I'll be at the finish line when you're done,  
I'll be at my computer,  
Writing the song u just heard,  
About a girl he used to know  
I'm with the runnin' boy,  
I said see ya' later boy,  
I'll be at the finish line when you're done,  
I'll be at my computer,  
Writing the song u just heard,  
About a girl he used to know 


End file.
